Nobody said it was easy
by dramagirl5231
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. How will Charlie react to the news? What new dangers await them? Will there be unexpected visitors at the wedding? What happens after the wedding?
1. breaking the news

**Chapter one: Breaking the News**

All I had to do was tell Charlie. Then Edward and I would plan a weekend trip to go visit Renee where we would tell her in person.

On the drive to Charlie's house Edward and I had discussed what we would say to Charlie and how to break it to Renee. Of course I knew that Renee would probably be much more accepting of the idea than Charlie, but we had agreed that it would be much better to get it over with by telling Charlie first.

It was like any other day in Forks, raining and overcast. The only difference was that my soon to be family and former best friend had just risked their lives fighting to keep me alive by killing all the Vampires that Viktoria had created, and now that I was safe from that danger a new danger had presented itself that nearly scared me as much.

I wasn't sure what Charlie's reaction would be once _we_ told him the great news. As Edward pulled up to my house he swiftly stopped the car and turned off the already silent engine to his shiny Volvo.

"Remember Bella I'm here with you and I love you. You are my only love and I will love you no matter what happens." I stared into his eyes, they were anxious, but they showed concern for nothing but me.

I did feel comforted by his presence, knowing that I would not have to do this alone. I took a deep breath and looked down on the beautiful ring that was on my left hand. Then I looked at the bracelet that was still on my right hand. The two loves in my life were there on my wrist reminding me of the fresh pain I had caused both of them. My heart felt heavy. I had let Edward be by my side when I was a complete monster, the least I could do for him now was marry him. He so wanted to be married. I should at least give him that happiness.

But then I thought of Jacob and how torn he would be when he found out that we were married. Would the pain be too much for him? But then he had been such a jerk and he had played dirty; toying with my mind. And then how he had so willingly put his life in danger to save mine. But had Edward not also risked his life time and time again for my sake? Edward was defiantly the one. But I still had feelings for Jacob; he had been my sunshine when I could see no light.

Edwards cool hands took hold of my sweaty slightly shaking hands. They immediately stopped shaking as soon as he took hold.

"Bella?" His voice seemed distance, but quickly came back "Bella, honey it's going to be ok… If you're too nervous to tell him right now we can wait a few days." He suggested. I looked back at his beautiful face. I'm not sure what he saw in my face, but his face seemed to be filled with love, concern and sorrow at the same time.

I finally cleared my head and found my voice, "No. I… I mean _we_ have to do this now." Then I managed what I imagined to be a mischievous smile "Remember I told you this might be dangerous? If I suddenly run out of the house screaming you will have to go on without me and break the news to Charlie that I have lost my mind and will soon be married to a Vampire."

His face brightened up when he heard my little joke. "Ok we're doing this together." He flashed a brilliant smile, "Besides Charlie's in a pretty good mood. His favorite team just won and…" He hesitated "and he has just now found your acceptance letter to Dartmouth" his smile got wider "hmm… I must have accidentally left it on the coffee table."

I stared up at him in horror. I couldn't believe he would leave that for Charlie to find. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go to college or even if I really was going to a college after all.

"Edward. You are a monster" I replied. It was the best I could think of for revenge. He glared at me for a second then murmured "ouch". I immediately regretted saying this.

"It's ok" he said, "I deserved as much" then he rested one hand gently on my check and leaned forward to kiss me softly on the lips. It was a brief kiss. "Ok, are you ready to go in?" He said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Oh joy" I replied, "Now we get to see what my father looks like when he's extremely upset!"

"I don't know about that. I have a pretty good feeling about this" Edward said in confidence.

He got out of the car and before I could even open my door he was there opening the door for me and holding out a hand for me to grab. I got out and brushed myself down as well as I could. I took a few deep breaths and then grasped to Edwards elbow, and then we started walking to the door. It's interesting how time seems to warp when you especially don't want to do something. Before I even realized what was going on we were suddenly in the house and walking up to Charlie, who was on the couch.

Charlie turned around and I was surprised to see a grin on his face even with Edward gracing our presence. I guess Edward was right about Charlie being in a good mood.

"Dad? Edward and I need to talk to you about something." I said in a very serious tone as I took a seat on the recliner chair, Edward standing behind me now placing his hand gently on my shoulder. Charlie's smile faltered a little but he still had an expecting look on his face like he was going to receive some good news. Obviously he thought I was going to tell him about Dartmouth. I took a deep breath and felt a little light headed. Edward rubbed my shoulder, bringing me back to life.

"Dad Edward and I are…" I began

"Oh I'm so proud of you. I mean I never thought you would apply, let alone get into a school like that. Of course I realize Edward was probably behind a lot of this and he'll be going where you go etc… But I really think this will be your chance to see what life can be like outside of Forks. It will be such a good experience; you'll make new friends, learn lots of complicated things in school… I mean Dartmouth. Wow." He looked at me the way a father looks at his daughter on the first day of kindergarten, with that soft gooey look that doesn't happen very often with Charlie, He was really happy.

"Well yes I did get into Dartmouth, but Dad I kind of came here to talk about something else" I figured I couldn't afford to get distracted and possible lose the nerve to tell him so I decided to just blurt it out.

"Edward and I are getting…Married" I said in a quite voice. I was staring at the floor, my stomach doing little flips. Was the room moving or was it just me.

I glanced up at my Dad. Did he even hear me?

"Oh Bella don't worry about the tuition. I'll figure something out. And besides, you are a very bright girl, I'm sure you can get a scholarship…." He was talking non stop! He didn't even hear me. This was very uncharacteristic for Charlie. Oh lord that meant I was going to have to say it again in front of him.

I glanced up at Edward who was still standing firmly by my side. He looked a little amused and then he noticed I was staring at him. He looked at me and then when he saw the panic in my face his expression changed immediately to concern. I could tell he thought I was going to back out of my promise. My head started to hurt and I could feel the dizziness coming on that always accompanies nervousness. Edward would hate me if I gave up this easily.

After ranting on for a bit more, Charlie finally took notice of my somewhat bewildered expression and stopped. "Bella, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to go to a good school?" He asked unsure if he was missing something. Which he was. I had just told him something extremely important and he hadn't even heard.

I took a deep breath and began again, "Dad." I paused and took another breath. This was worse than the first time because he was actually watching me very intently now. "Edward and I are-" Before I could finish Edward interrupted.

"Sir I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a moment. Concerning Bella's future plans of course." He finished. Looking very dazzling as he smiled innocently at Charlie's confused look. What was Edward doing? This was my responsibility to tell Charlie. Or maybe Edward wasn't going to tell him at all. Maybe they would just talk more about Dartmouth. I was beginning to feel angry as Charlie nodded his consent.

"Bella would you mind waiting upstairs for a minute while we talk?" I heard Charlie's voice, but could hardily believe it. I walked slowly to my room and heard the faint buzz of conversation start as I closed my bedroom door.

This was too much. I sat on my bed and waited for three minutes, staring blankly at the clock on my wall. Then I started to worry. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Maybe they had moved the conversation somewhere where I wouldn't hear the argument. My head was really hurting now so I decided to lie down. I was trying very hard not to hyperventilate when I thought of what they might be saying. I grabbed my pillow and curled into a ball. Worry overcame me and I fell into a nightmarish sleep…

I knew I was dreaming because it was one of those dreams where you are half sleeping and half conscious. In real life Charlie was yelling. In my dream Charlie was threatening to kill Edward. Charlie was shooting Edward, but Edward just smiled and kept walking towards Charlie, ready to go in for the kill. I was screaming at them to stop trying to kill each other then I ran out in front of Edward and begged him not to hurt my father and told him that I still loved him even if we couldn't get married. Charlie grabbed me and told me he was going to lock me away where no one would get me. And I started to thrash my arms out trying to get free…

I snapped back into reality when I felt the ice cold hands pulling me out of my dream world. Edward was grasping me. "Bella? Bella!! Oh please Bella." His tone was desperate. He was shaking me lightly. Then there was Charlie's livid voice, "What wrong with her?! What the Hell did you do to my daughter?"

"I think she's having a seizure or something. Charlie will you please call my father?" Edward sounded panicked. I couldn't let my angel be so sad. I flashed my eyes open completely awake now and threw my arms around him. "Oh Edward!" I cried. "I'm glad you're alright" I said. The dream was so vivid. I was thankful that I really had been sleeping and none of my dream had actually happened. Then I realized that Edward and I were on the floor and not on the bed. How had I gotten down there?

"Bella!" Edward cried with relief now. "You scared us so much!" He said nodding towards Charlie. His hands were brushing my hair away from my face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" Why was he freaking out? I was just dreaming.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" I said, feeling slightly annoyed and embarrassed. I sat up and then realized that my whole right side was hurting. "Hmm… I must have fallen off the bed while I was sleeping" I said nonchalantly.

"You were sleeping?" Came in Charlie's doubtful voice.

"Well yeah you guys were taking so long" I said trying to defend myself.

"Bella we had only been talking for 15 minutes when we heard you scream" Edwards voice was still worried and he was now checking my pulse- not that he needed to. Had it only been 15 minutes? Was it even possible to start dreaming that quickly? That was definitely weird, but I just figured that it was because I was so tired from recent events in my life.

"Was I screaming?" I hated that I always talked in my sleep, now I was falling out of bed too. I felt myself blush as Charlie and Edward stared at me. "Are you sure it was only 15 minutes?" I asked hoping he had made a mistake with timing.

"Yes Bella. Are you sure you're ok? Your pulse sounds… I mean feels a little off" Edward still had his fingers on my wrist. Then Charlie came over and both he and Edward lifted me up to the bed.

"Do you think I should still call Dr.Cullen?" my father asked Edward while still scanning me as if I might suddenly collapse. Could this have gone any worse? I desperately needed a moment with Edward to ask him what my father thought about us getting married.

"Yes I think it would still be a good idea, you know just in case." Edward said. I don't think Edward was really worried, but I do think that he also wanted a moment to be with me. Charlie nodded stiffly and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and gave Edward a warning look before continuing on downstairs.

"Bella are you sure your fine? I've never seen you twitching like that before. It really freaked me out at first. It reminded me of…" His voice trailed off. I knew exactly what it had reminded him of. The night I had almost become a Vampire. When I had felt the hot burning pain flash up through my skin. That was the only time he saw my body thrash out uncontrollably like that, although these were very different circumstances.

"Yes I'm fine" I declared, "But what I am _really_ worried about is what you said to Charlie and why you two were yelling"

"Oh we weren't yelling" Said Edward matter-of-factly, "Charlie was calling you to come down stairs. He actually yelled your name a few times before we heard you scream."

"You weren't yelling at each other? Why?" I said dumbfounded

"Why should we have been yelling? We were having a very interesting conversation." Edward's voice was mocking now. I stared at him in disbelief. Maybe all they did was talk about Dartmouth. Maybe Edward was backing out of his promise too? Edward read the expression on my face and started up again. "Don't worry I asked for his permission for your hand in marriage." He smiled brightly and kept going, "So to let you in on everything. Charlie wasn't happy at first, but then he said that he had never seen you so happy before and it wasn't his job to tell you how to live your life. He actually gave in quite easily, but that was after I told him of all the things I promised to do for you."

"What are you planning on doing exactly?" I said. I was a little worried what the answer might be.

"You know all the good wonderful things. I told him that I would be entirely responsible for all of our finances like school and housing, told him I would protect you, love you, and let you visit as much as you wanted. I even suggested that he come and live with us, but he didn't sound too keen on that idea." He was smirking now

"Charlie's going to let you marry me?" I asked in disbelief. Was it really that easy? There had to be something more to this catch. "And that's it? No boundaries, no warnings, no fighting? I'm honestly surprised" I sounded pretty pessimistic. Edward chuckled.

"I told you that Charlie was in a good mood" he stated, very pleased with himself. "Well there is something you should now. He thinks that I haven't proposed to you yet so… As much as I hate to say this. I'm going to have to ask for the ring back until after you talk to Charlie… Yes he wants to talk to you before I _Propose_… again to you." Edwards face looked sad when he saw me slip the ring off my finger.

"Charlie wants to talk to me in private?" I should have seen that coming, "Do you think he is going to tell me to say no to you? Or worse, what if he banishes me from ever seeing you again" my voice cracked at the last question. I was honestly still worried.

"Bella, didn't I tell you? He gave me permission to marry you. He's not going to change his mind when he talks to you… I can see that." Edwards face was soft. I put my hands on his cold checks and he leaned in to kiss me. His sent was overwhelming and I felt for a moment that I might just stay like that forever, in his embrace not knowing time or place, but simply happy. His lips were soft and passionate. I grabbed his hair and breathed in heavily smelling in his wonderful aroma. The kiss broke too quickly. I wanted more, but knew that now was not the time to get carried away. "I love you" he said softly when we broke apart.

"I love you too" I whispered to him. He was now holding me against his chest. I loved every part of him at that moment. "Bella? There's something else too" he said breaking my daydream.

"What is it?" I stared into his amber eyes contently.

"Well, Charlie didn't say it out loud, but he was thinking it." He looked a little uncomfortable and a bit disappointed, "It's silly really, but I thought you should be prepared." He glanced down at me. I was paying more attention now.

"What is he thinking?"

"Well he thinks that there is another reason why we are rushing into this marriage. After I told him how soon I planned on getting married, he came up with something that I never considered he might think. So I think you should know he might say something that is, of course impossible even if he we had…" I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that Edward was blushing. Did Vampires blush? Surely not.

"If we did what Edward?" I pried, "what was Charlie thinking about?" I really wanted to know now.

"Well you'll find out soon enough." And that's all he said before Charlie walked back into my room. Edward was already sitting a good six inches away and was holding my hand rather holding my whole body in a hug. He gave Edward the same warning look, and then walked up to me and sat on the other side of me that was not occupied by Edward.

"I just talked to DR. Cullen", Charlie announced, "He said it was probably nothing, but that he would come and check up on you just in case. He was in town anyway, so he'll probably be here in the next 10 minutes or so." Obviously something was bothering Charlie. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm fine" I said annoyed. Why is it that everyone kept asking that? I wasn't about to change my answer.

Charlie just sat there and eyed me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I said, "you know what Dad? I am feeling a little dizzy. Maybe I should rest." It was a lie, but my muscles were hurting and I was feeling very nervous with both Edward and Charlie watching me. They both got up immediately and I pulled my covers over me as I lay down. Charlie walked out of the room and motioned for Edward to follow.

"Maybe I should stay here and keep watch in case she falls off the bed again" He said almost pleading.

"Fine" Charlie mumbled as he stalked off.

Before I knew it, Edward was laying beside me stroking my hair and kissing my shoulder.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" he teased.

"Yes, when you do that" I stated. His scent was irresistible.

End of Chapter one


	2. Misconceptions

Authors note- I do not own the rights to Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse those stories are entirely Stephenie Myer's. I do, however, own my imagination which is what this story is made up with. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter two- Misconceptions**

Charlie was right; it only took about ten minutes for Carlisle's car to pull up in the driveway. We heard the car stop and then the doorbell rang. Edward and I were listening in my bedroom. Edward sat up and went to the door opening it in expectance of Carlisle. Charlie and Carlisle were talking quietly and then they were suddenly in my room.

I sat up. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by how overboard everything had gone. My one mission tonight was to tell Charlie that I was getting married; instead Charlie found out I was accepted to Dartmouth, my now fiancé had asked for permission to marry me, and I had a nightmare that made me fall out of bed. This was defiantly not what I had imagined this night to be.

"Hello Bella!" Carlisle said brightly "So you are not feeling well? Charlie said you fainted and had some convulsions, is that right?" He looked at me honestly interested to get my take on what had happened.

"Well actually I was sleeping and I fell out of bed" I said now glaring at Charlie. Then in a whisper so that Charlie couldn't hear I said, "I was really worried about tonight and when I fell asleep I had one of the worst nightmares in my life." Carlisle seemed to understand and his knowing smile amazingly made me feel better.

"Well if you feel sick at all Bella you know you are always welcome to call me" He said. Then he stood up and went back to Charlie. Carlisle took a bottle out of his Jacket and handed it to Charlie. "If Bella starts having a headache or showing any signs of pain I want you to give her two of these" he glanced apologetically in my direction, "No need to worry Mr. Swan I think Bella will be just fine". Charlie and Carlisle walked out of my room and downstairs again.

Edward rushed back to my bedside and started rubbing my back.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Did Carlisle think something was wrong with me? Cause if he was concerned, then I defiantly had reason to be concerned as well.

"Oh don't worry. I told Carlisle how Charlie has been very concerned for you lately. Carlisle seemed to think that the pills would make Charlie think he was helping." Edward seemed kind of amused, "You know the whole placebo effect. Those pills are just a low dosage of IB Profen, so in reality if you do get a headache that is exactly what you would want to take" He finished and I just stared back.

"You just gave my Dad fake medicine to give me so he would feel better about himself?"

"No, _I_ didn't give them to him; Carlisle gave the pills to Charlie. And it's not fake medication; it's real, just not powerful. Trust me it's better this way" He was grinning again and looking at me with a hungry Expression. I was suddenly feeling self conscious again, this just wasn't my day.

"What?" I said

"Bella you have no idea how unbelievably beautiful you are when you are angry. It's very tempting" His eyes were not Black, but they were a little darker than the color I loved to see in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go hunting. I'll fend for myself tonight" I said.

"Oh no, you're not tempting me in that way." Edwards smile just getting bigger. I felt my body give an involuntary shudder. Just a few more weeks I was telling myself. Even here with Charlie in the house I could feel the temptation burning in the back of my throat. I was so irrevocably in love with Edward and I still wanted to have a certain human experience before I was changed. I was suddenly imagining how quickly it would be before I was married, no longer a Virgin, and no longer human. The Wedding dress that Alice had gotten me was perfect, it was 1920s style, simple but elegant, perfect for Edward and Me. Alice hadn't shown me the Bridesmaids dresses yet, but given me a few sketches to think about, I had a feeling that she was working with a designer on them. The color theme was still in debate; Alice kept changing her mind as whether to go with an old fashion feel like my dress, or to go for a more modern approach. She was torn between what she new Edward and I would like and what she thought would be good. Edward snapped me out of my daydream.

"Bella? Hello?" He was waving his snow white hand in front of my face. "Bella! Charlie is coming upstairs now; you might want to come back to the present"

"Huh?" Was all I managed. Edward pretended to look upset, failing miserably. "You know, sometimes your not a very good actor either." I smiled at him. Then Charlie walked back into my Room.

"Well I'm sure Edward has told you that I would like to have a word with you?" Charlie looked at me expectantly

"Yes" I muttered

"Well then Bella, I hope you don't mind if you and I take a short walk and talk about a few things." He sighed, he was obviously thinking about whatever it was that was bothering him. "Edward your welcome to wait at the house or go home or whatever you need to do. I don't know how long we will be." I was surprised how pleasant Charlie was being towards Edward. Normally he would have just told Edward it was time to go home

"I think I'll wait in my car" Edward said

"Fine" Said Charlie, "Then it's all settled . You might want to bring a coat Bella. It's a bit cold outside."

I sighed and gave Edward a quick kiss on the check, then swung my legs off the bed and stood up, I headed towards my closet, but Edward was faster. "Here take my Jacket" He was already holding it out for me, "You know, for good luck" He smiled and stood there looking like a god. My own personal savior, I thought. Once he put the Jacket on me I felt immensely good. His smell lingered on the Jacket and I felt so good wearing it. He held my hand as all three of us walked outside. "See you in a few minutes" he said "I won't be far from you" He whispered and then walked a human pace toward his shiny Volvo.

"Hey Bella lets take this path ok?" Charlie was indicating the path into the forest where a little over a year ago the love of my life nearly walked out of my life forever. I cringed at the thought of that dreadful day and then pushed it past me. It was a place for new beginnings, only this time it would hopefully be a happier occasion if everything worked out right.

We walked side by side in silence for a few minutes. Charlie looked like he had a lot of things he wanted to say, but also that he wanted to be having this talk even less than I did. So I decided to start the Conversation. The sooner this was over, the better.

"So what's up Dad?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Bella…" he began, struggling for the right words, "You and Edward… Are very close"

"Yes, Dad, we are" I said, still unsure exactly where he was going with this.

"And I think you love each other" He still looked very uncomfortable

"Yes, we love each other very much" I said. It felt good to say it out loud.

Charlie stopped walking and looked at me straight in the eyes. He seemed to be searching to make sure I was telling the truth about my undying love for Edward.

"Bella. I think you know what Edward and I were talking about before Dr. Cullen came for a visit. Do you know?" Charlie asked

"Well I think I have an idea of what you were saying" Did he want to get a confession out of me.

"Edward has asked my permission to give your hand in marriage." He stated flat out without emotion. "Is this what you want Bella?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh yes Dad! I want this very much! I love Edward so much and can not think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with" As I said that I couldn't help remember there was one other that I could have possibly spent my life with; I thought of Jacob and remembered the thought that with him I could see not a perfect future, but one with family and children. But Edward was the _only_ one that I would want to spend the rest of eternity with. Edward was truly the one for me, and he had me completely lost for words for how much I loved him.

"Good Bells" Charlie smiled genuinely, "Because I already gave him my permission. I knew that you would never be happy unless you had him"

"Thank you Dad! Really thank you. You don't know what this means to me." My eyes began tearing up and I leaned in and gave Charlie the biggest hug I could manage. I was really thankful, if Charlie had said no, this whole thing might end up in disaster. I don't know if I would have been able to handle Charlie's rejection.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe your going to get married. You two are so young" He seemed happy but said at the same time, "Which reminds me. Do you know how soon Edward plans on getting married?"

I stared at him for a second and decided to just go with, "No" once again hoping he wouldn't see through the lie. I knew the date, because I was the one who had set it.

"He wants to be married to you on the 13th of August" He said as though it was a ridiculous idea

"Oh well… That sounds really good to me. The sooner the better" I said as cheerfully as humanly possible. "No point in waiting too long." I added I was trying to convince Charlie that it was a good date. He didn't seem too convinced.

"Hmm… Yeah I guess so. This brings me to my next subject." He frowned. He was obviously not happy by what he had to say, but I could tell that it was bothering him and if didn't get it out that it would continue to bother him. "Bella I know you and Edward spend a lot of time together and I can't help but wonder why you wouldn't tell me if you were…" He almost seemed to be talking to himself; he didn't even look fully up to meet my eyes. Instead his eyes fell somewhere along my stomach. "But I think that you don't have to rush into this marriage even if you are. I think the responsible thing to do is that you should have told me and we could go to the doctor and work things out. You don't have to get married right away. I want you to have exactly the wedding that you want. We could wait until after." Charlie was making no sense at all. I had lost him after about two seconds of this talk he was having with himself.

"Dad. What are you talking about? Please speak in plan English" I pleaded.

"Bella I've noticed how much time you spend with Edward. I've been watching you for the past few weeks and noticed that you have not been looking as healthy as you normally do. I've noticed how you have been having a hard time paying attention lately. I'm not stupid, I can add things together. We all make mistakes honey; I just wish you would have come to me first is all." He finished and was actually disappointed. I still felt very confused and then suddenly it all clicked in my head. Why Charlie wouldn't look me straight in the eye. Why he had overreacted and called Carlisle when I fell out of bed. Why he kept giving Edward accusing looks. Why he had said yes to Edwards proposal. Why over the past few weeks he kept asking me if I was feeling ok.

"Dad do you think that I'm Pregnant?!" I could feel tears welling up and couldn't hold them back.

End of Chapter two

* * *

P.S. Please send me reviews so that I know people read it. when I don't get reviews I can't help but feel like no one has even read my story. Thank you 


	3. Angry

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters. But I really wish that I had an Edward Cullen!!!

_

* * *

"Dad do you think that I'm Pregnant?!" I could feel tears welling up and couldn't hold them back._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3- Angry

"Yes Bella, I know." He really thought I was pregnant "don't worry; we'll be able to handle this Bella. Everything is going to be alright" He then held me in a gentle embrace and tried to sooth me. He thought I was crying because I had let the secret out. But there was no secret like that at all. Edward and I had promised not to go all the way until after the wedding. These were not tears of relief, they were tears of anger.

"Dad how could you think that" I was so angry; it took a lot of effort not to yell.

"Bella I know right now your thinking that you don't have a lot of options and that your life is over, but it's not."

"Dad No! You don't understand anything!" I was yelling now even though I was trying not to. "How could you think that I was Pregnant?" Charlie looked taken aback.

"But uh.., didn't you just say that you were?"

"No dad you honestly don't listen to anything I try to tell you. I'm not pregnant" Tears were now flowing down my face at a steady pace, "Edward is too much of a gentleman to do something like that before marriage"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Charles face was turning red with embarrassment, but somehow I thought he looked relieved as well.

"Edward and I have never had _sex"_ It felt awkward saying to him especially with all the sobbing that I was now issuing; but it had to be said. "We promised one another that we wouldn't have sex until we were married" I continued as I was starting to get a hold of my fury. I was shaking in my anguish, "We are both _Virgins_". This was horrible.

"Oh" my father said in a hushed voice, "Oh Bella…" He opened his mouth and then shut it again, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" he was really feeling embarrassed now.

"I know what you were thinking." It was my turn to accuse now, "You were thinking that I was going to end up screwing up just like you and mom. You thought that I couldn't control myself with temptations. You thought that I was the teenage girl who got pregnant right out of high school and had to get married to cover it up." Just when I thought the water works were over a fresh batch of tears showed up, "You know Dad, you can be a real jerk sometimes" and with that I pushed past him and stormed off further into the forest. He called after me but did not pursue

"Bella I'm so sorry!" He yelled as I walked away. I was so angry. How stupid. How untrustworthy. Did my Dad think I was that type of girl? Maybe I was. If it hadn't been for Edward I would have crossed the line a long time ago. I didn't want to admit, but for a moment I wished I had been that girl. To have been able to express my love to Edward in that way, and to be pregnant. Now that was something I was absolutely positive would never happen. There was no possible way that Edward would ever be able to be a father, being a Vampire meant automatic infertility.

I pushed my way on the path trying not to lose the trail in my blurring vision. I was annoyed that I was crying so much over this. Being annoyed at myself only made me cry more. I found a log and sat down on it, trying to clear my head. Within a minute Edward was walking slowly towards me down the path.

"Bella?"

"Go away" I murmured, but he was sure to hear, "I'm mad at you too right now" He should have had the decency to warn me what Charlie was going to say. I just felt so feed up with everyone. I just wanted a few minutes alone to brood and complain to myself about how stupid everyone else was.

"I understand" He looked heartbroken; "I won't be far if you need me" was all he replied.

I sat there and then after I finished crying I got up and decided to head back towards the house. I missed the trail a few times and had to retrace my steps, but after a while I managed to find my way back home. I walked towards the house, the bright lights welcoming me in. Edwards's car was still here, and then I realized he was sitting in his car staring straight ahead at nothing. His expression completely blank. He didn't even look at me. Fear clutched at my stomach, it was irrational fear the kind I shouldn't worry about, but still fear. I was afraid that Edward was angry with me, that he wouldn't want me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran right into the first step up to the porch, causing me to fall upstairs. I landed on my hands and knees, scraping my right palm and tearing a hole in my jeans. I looked at my hand it was already bleeding. I felt myself blush and looked around to see if Edward had noticed. He was already out of his car and half way to me. When he saw me look around he stopped and looked at me with pleading eyes begging me to allow him to come and help. Tears started welling up in my eyes, I felt like such a jerk towards him.

He continued towards me and embraced me before I could react anymore. "Bella, I'm so very sorry about this evening." His voice was full of remorse. "Are you hurt terribly?" He was now examining my bleeding hand

"No" I sniffled. Edward wiped a tear from my face, " I just can't help but feel like I ruined everything"

"You didn't ruin anything sweetheart." His fingers traced the lines on my face. Then he gave a weak smile, "Your father was just jumping to conclusions. Try to look at the bright side, Charlie did agree for us to be married"

"Yeah, I guess he did" then in silence Edward helped me up and directed me inside. Charlie wasn't downstairs, which meant he probably decided to go to bed. He would probably try to avoid me for the next few days. He didn't handle these things very well.

We walked upstairs, Edward didn't bother to leave and then sneak back through the window like he usually did. I sat on my bed thinking, then Edward said, "Hang on just a second. I'll be right back" He rushed out of the room. As soon as I realized he was gone, he was back again. He was now holding a first aid kit that I recognized from the back seat of his car.

"Do you mind if I fix you up?" He asked, "I would hate to see that get infected" The fact that I was bleeding didn't bother him anymore. He was somehow able to push past his thirst and concentrate on my well being.

I nodded at his request and he began pulling things out of the kit. The alcohol rub only stung a little, then he put some ointment on a Band-Aid and placed in on my palm where I was scratched. The scratch looked a lot smaller after it had been cleaned. Once he put everything back in the bag, he took my hands and kissed my forehead. "I love you" I whispered.

"I'm so glad that you do" he kissed me again "for I love you too." He held me there. Despite how things went tonight we were still madly in love. I stifled a yawn and he laid me down on the bed. "Maybe you should rest now. After all it is midnight" he suggested.

"No. I'm not tired" I yawned again and nuzzled my nose into his cold hard chest. He said something but I was already asleep. Crying really did exhaust me.

* * *

A/N- I hope you all are enjoying the story, I'm loving writing! If you have any suggestions or comments or critics please feel free to review. I love reviews and they make me motivated to write more! Thanks.


	4. A phone call

_Precaution: I really wish that I owned Edward Cullen, or at least had my own version of a Cullen boy. Unfortunatly I don't own that boy. Hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

**The Phone Call: **

I rolled around on the bed to look at the alarm clock. 7:15 AM. I blinked and looked over to the rocking chair where Edward sat waiting for me to wake.

"Are you awake?" he asked as he got up. I blinked again rubbing of the blurriness from sleep.

"Yes I think so"

"Well that's a surprise. It's so early. Normally you sleep in until nine" He looked amused. I was still very tired, and surprised that I was awake as well. I thought about it for a bit. Edward lay down next to me and put his arm over me. I gave a shudder and then decided to go back to sleep. I was dreaming again when something brought me back to life.

Edwards's phone was ringing. That was odd; normally he answered it after the first ring.

I opened my eyes and searched for Edwards face, but he was not there. Then I realized that the phone was on the bed. I grabbed it and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I said in a scratchy voice.

"Bella? Where's Edward. How come he didn't answer the phone when it rang before?" It was Alice on the phone.

"I'm not sure where he's at. He must have forgot his phone here" I said again confused.

"Oh. It sounds like you were sleeping. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but that's ok. Maybe Edwards just outside. Is everything ok" I asked. Alice didn't usually call Edward unless it was important.

"Oh everything is fine Bella. I just wanted to ask him something is all. Well have him give me a ring when you find him. I'll see you later today Bella."

"OK, see you later" I said, and then I heard the click ending the conversation. I shut the phone and decided to go looking for Edward.

It didn't take long to find him, but I was surprised where I found him. I walked down the stairs and saw Edward and Charlie at the Kitchen table talking. I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't dreaming. They were laughing about something when Charlie noticed me. He gave a wave and said, "Bella! Why don't you come and sit down" Now I was really confused. Charlie was never in a good mood around Edward.

"Talking about sports?" I asked warily.

"No, actually Edward and I were talking about your mother and all the things that I loved about her when we were young. You know she did some strange things" said Charlie

"Yeah, mom has been known for being a bit odd" I said still a bit shocked by the scene before me. Last night hadn't exactly been picture perfect.

Edward gave me a quizzical look and then asked, "Are you hungry? It is 11:30"

"Eleven!" I exclaimed hardly able to contain my surprise.

"Well you did have a long night." Edward said trying to make me feel better, "do you want me to cook you something? Omelets? Pancakes?"

"You cook?" I said non-believing.

"It's been known to happen on occasion" he said with a wide grin that melted my heart.

"I think I'll just eat some cereal. Oh which reminds me your sister called, she wanted to ask you something." I said nonchalantly. Charlie look confused.

"Oh? Was that Alice? Is she coming over?" My father asked hopefully. "You now I'll bet she can't wait to help with the wedding" he added.

Charlie's comment made me think that that was the reason Alice must have called. She probably wanted to tell Edward about decorations or something. I felt relieved at the thought.

I walked into the kitchen a quickly ate my cereal as Edward sat next to me watching intently. He looked very happy and reminded me slightly of a kid on Christmas day. "Why are you so happy Edward?" I asked. His smile faltered a bit and he seemed to come out of his daydream.

"I'm just so happy because I know that soon you will be my wife. You are completely and officially my fiancé. I don't even deserve to have you. I am so blessed." He stated. "Plus we have a very exciting day ahead of us"

* * *

_A/N- Sorry it's such a short chapter and not too exciting. It'll get better soon. Please review. otherwise I don't think I'm gonna continue this story. Hope everyone is doing well._


End file.
